Lady and the Tramp 2
by Cresent Lilly
Summary: What if Angel had a best friend that was with her in the junkyard.
1. Chapter 1

**Me and my best friend Angel were play fighting when all of a sudden we hear the dog catcher truck. "Hey everyone lets go have some fun."**

 **We hear Buster say** **he and the others go after the noise me and Angel look at each other and smile before fallowing them.**

 **When we got there we saw the dog catcher chasing Buster the rest of them ran off we fallowed behind them.**

 **When we caught up to them they were messing around near the dog catcher`s truck I ran over to them but than stopped not seeing Angel**

 **fallowing me. I looked back and saw her near the fence "Hey Angel." Mooch said as we came over to her than we both saw a pup on the other**

 **side of the fence "Why don`t you come on out and play?" Mooch asked the pup in the fence the pup tried but couldn`t "I can`t." he said as Francois came up to us and gasped. "This puppy`s in chains." he said then we heard Buster`s bark fallowed by the dog catcher yells.**

 **"Come back here you crazy mutt!" We all ran away from him when he came closer. "Hold still so I can catch you all in the peaceful of the way!" He said as he chased him around his truck "Hey where`d he go?" he asked as he looked under his legs "What the" than got his answer**

 **when Buster came under his legs and grabbed his hat. "Whoa hey drop that!" he yelled Buster threw the hat to Angel** **"They basing the account of the officer dog now come on now that`s not fair." he said as Angel threw it to me than I threw it back to Buster.**

 **Buster than threw it to high and it ended up over the fence next to the house dog Angel and Buster then went over to the fence and asked the pup if he could give the hat to one of them.**

 **I saw the pup pick it up and give it to Angel "Come on now hand it over girl." he said reaching over to grab the hat Angel growled at the dogcatcher and bit him in the butt.**

 **I laughed as he screamed than Mooch came over and grabbed his hat "Hey drop that!" The dogcatcher said as Mooch tossed it to Buster who tried to catch it but ended up getting caught in the net**

 **then every dog except for me and Angel gasped "Hey got ya. Going to the pound with you big fella." he said as Buster growled at him.**

 **Buster than grabbed the net and put it on the dogcatcher Buster then jumped on the truck and grabbed the hat we than everyone except me and Angel howled Buster than jumped down.**

 **"Boy when I get out of here out of here yourself fear" he said before Buster spun him around "cause i`m gonna get you" he said before**

 **we all jumped/walked on him one by one "You little mutts your going to see what mad is i`ll get you two and**

 **those hullagins!" he yelled as we all ran off.**


	2. Chapter 2

**"Sally you want to go to the alley maybe we can find some scraps?" Angel asked me "Sure it`s better than being around Buster." I said jumping out of the broken car and fallowing her into the alley. "Hey Angel look what I found." I said holding up two slices of bread "Nice find," Angel said I smiled than walked over to her and put one slice down "Here" I said "Thanks." Angel said but before we got to eat some mice stole our bread and ran off me and Angel growled and ran after them. After a while off chasing them we both manged to coner them I started bitting some of them well Angel was bitting the rest after a bit the ones Angel were fighting fled well mine died. We both smiled at eachother "Looks like they got away with the bread." I said "I`ll go down and find more." Angel said I nodded. After she left I looked around to see if there was any scraps ."Nothing." I said than I saw another scrap bin I went over to it but than I saw a beagle mix searching through it. I pinned my ears back and walked over to it but than froze when they turned around. "Hello." He said as he walked over to me not trusting him I backed away he stopped "It`s okay I don`t bite." he said. I growled "What are you doing here?" I asked "I`m just looking for some extra scraps. What about you?" he asked me "I`m looking for something to eat." I told him "I can take you to a place where they always put out food for stays." the pup told me "Really thank you." I said he smiled "Know problem." "I`ll be right back." I said he nodded I then left. When I came back to where Angel was saw her she was talking to this house dog Angel then saw me and went over to where I was "I`m gonna head back." she told me I nodded she then smiled and left with the house dog fallowing her after a bit. I than turned back and saw the beagle mix waiting for me "You ready?" he asked I nodded "Okay fallow me by the way i`m Prince." Prince said "My names Sally." I said. He smiled and lead me to the back of that had some steak bones laying out. "Wow are you sure we can take all of them?" I asked he smiled and nodded "Okay then i`ll take some for me, my friend Angel and the rest of the gang." I said "I`ll help you carry some of the bones." Prince said I smiled then grabbed twosteak bone witch still had meat on it and Prince grabbed the last of the bones. I then lead him to the junkyard " Is that pup one of your friens?" Prince asked putting down the bones "No he`s that house dog that my friend was talking to." I said "I`m gonna go check it out stay out of sight because that dobermin doesn`t like housedogs." I told him he nodded.**


End file.
